


Samsara Side Story

by Ununnilium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One theory among many, and who might know the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsara Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110186834600/ .

The hobbits waved as they set out on the road, and Tom Bombadil waved back until they were out of sight.

“You know they’re going to need your help again,” said Goldberry.

“Mmm-hmm!” said Tom, shutting the door. “And they’ll sing out when it’s needed.”

“And you didn’t feel like you should be going along with them?” She relaxed on the comfortable furnishings of the small woodland dwelling.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you? A Buddha is free from all desire.” Tom did a backflip and hand-walked over to Goldberry, depositing himself in her lap. “Besides, this isn’t my fight. I am older than these lands, older than the men and elves and hobbits, older than this story; I will outlive this quest, whether Sauron trimuphs or Sauron falls. To lay a heavy foot in the cycle of samsara does not bring enlightement; my duty is only to show them the path, and allow them to choose whether to take it.”

“Ah, indeed. And thus you just happened to be passing through the woods when Old Man Willow was a-hunting.”

“Well… I have to have some fun, in my retirement.”

"Sun Wukong, you’re still a monkey at heart.” She pulled down his hat playfully, and they laughed.


End file.
